Vater und Sohn
by Jumpdevil
Summary: Was passiert während dem einen Jahr, das Trunks und Vegeta zusammen in Gottes Haus verbringen?


****

Vater und Sohn

Ich habe mich gefragt, was wohl zwischen Trunks und Vegeta passiert ist, als sie zusammen in Gottes Trainingshalle für die Begegnung mit Cell trainiert haben (DB Manga Nr. 29). Dieser Fanfic ist das Ergebnis meiner Überlegungen.****

Teil 1

Trunks folgte in respektvollem Abstand seinem Vater, welcher sich von Mr. Popo zum Trainingsraum von Gottes Palast führen liess. Die Aussicht, ein ganzes Jahr mit diesem fremden und arroganten Saiyajin zu verbringen, liess Trunks in Schweiss ausbrechen. Er war sehr wütend auf seinen Vater. Vegeta hatte nicht einen Finger gerührt, als C-19 seinen einjährigen Sohn und die Mutter seines Sohnes angegriffen hatte! Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, das er nicht zuviel von seinem Vater erwarten durfte, doch das hatte er nicht erwartet. Trunks war schrecklich enttäuscht über das Verhalten seines Vaters und jetzt sollte er so lange mit diesem Saiyajin einen Raum teilen und zusammen mit ihm trainieren? Trunks starrte wütend den Rücken seines Vaters an.

Vegeta spürte den Blick seines angeblichen Sohnes. Dir werde ich eine Lektion erteilen, die Du nicht so schnell vergessen wirst, mein "Sohn", dachte er und lächelte kalt. Der Diener von Gott, Mr. Popo, hatte sie zu Ihrem Ziel geführt. Er stand vor einer schweren, hölzernen Türe und hielt ermahnend seinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe.

»Und nicht vergessen: Entfernt Euch nicht zu weit vom Wohnteil! Ihr würdet Euch in der Unendlichkeit verirren und nicht mehr zurückfinden. Und verlasst um jeden Preis nach einem Jahr Aufenthalt rechtzeitig den Raum der Zeit.«

Vegeta trat auf Mr. Popo zu und schob ihn zur Seite. Er griff nach der Klinke und öffnete die Türe. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, trat er hindurch. Trunks folgte ihm lustlos.

»Wir haben verstanden, Mr. Popo. Vielen Dank.« sagte er und nickte Mr. Popo freundlich zu. Mr. Popo lächelte zurück und schloss hinter Trunks die Türe.

Trunks sah sich um. Da waren zwei Betten, ein Kühlschrank, eine Duschzelle, Tisch und Stühle; eben alles, was man braucht, um leben zu können. Erst als Trunks zu seinem Vater blickte, stockte ihm der Atem. Vegeta stand regungslos zwischen zwei Pfeilern, die einen grossen Durchgang stützten, der zum eigentlichen Trainingsraum führte. Trunks sah an Vegeta vorbei und sah dahinter das Nichts. Das ist wirklich das Nichts, dachte Trunks, aber warum kann ich etwas sehen, obwohl nichts da ist? Das muss definitiv die Unendlichkeit sein, von der Mr. Popo gesprochen hat. Trunks erschauerte. Das ist einfach zuviel! Vegeta und das ein Jahr lang ertragen? Er seufzte tief, straffte aber dann die Schultern und richtete sich stolz auf. Und ob ich das kann, dachte Trunks. Ich lasse mich durch nichts unterkriegen!

»Folge mir!« befahl Vegeta plötzlich und schritt die breite Treppe hinunter. Trunks folgte ihm, blieb aber vor der Treppe stehen und sah nachdenklich hinunter zu seine Vater.

»Was ist? Hast Du etwa schon Schiss?« fragte Vegeta in höhnischen Ton und hielt die über der Brust gekreuzten Arme in einer übertrieben einladenden Bewegung auseinander. »Meine Zeit ist kostbar! Greif' mich an!«

»Wie Du willst, Vater.« sagte Trunks ruhig und transformierte sich zum Super-Saiyajin. Sein glattes, violettfarbenes Haar stellte sich zu einer wilden Mähne auf und wurde golden. Eine grell leuchtende und pulsierende, goldene Aura bildete sich um Trunks und er schien grösser und massiger zu werden. Er lächelte selbstsicher und ging in Kampfstellung - einen Lidschlag später schoss er auf Vegeta zu und holte zu einem kraftvollen Faustschlag aus.

»Nenn' mich nicht so!« knurrte Vegeta verärgert und entging knapp dem Faustschlag seines jungen Gegners. Er transformierte sich ebenfalls zum Super-Saiyajin und parierte Trunks' Faustschläge und Tritte. Beide Gegner musterten sich gegenseitig. Beobachteten die Bewegungen des Anderen. Jeder suchte in der Deckung des Kontrahenten eine Lücke, suchte nach irgendwelchen Schwächen. Vegeta war der weitaus erfahrenere Kämpfer und nach wenigen Augenblicken landete er einen harten Volltreffer in Trunks Magen. Trunks krümmte sich zusammen. Ihm blieb die Luft weg und er keuchte qualvoll. Vegeta setzte mit einen mächtigen Kinnhaken nach und Trunks flog unkontrolliert und benommen durch die Luft. Ein gutes Stück weit von Vegeta entfernt schlug er hart auf dem Rücken auf und schlitterte noch einige Meter weiter über den glatten Boden. Als er zum Stehen kam, richtete er sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und fuhr mit dem Handrücken über seine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe; rotes Blut klebte danach an seiner Hand. Langsam stand er auf und wandte sich Vegeta zu, der mit verächtlichem Lächeln und über der Brust gekreuzten Armen betont lässig dastand.

»3 Sekunden! Du hast Dich nicht schlecht gehalten!« sagte Vegeta und lachte höhnisch.

»Ich bin noch nicht fertig!« rief Trunks verärgert. Er leckte sich das Blut von den Lippen und ging wieder in Kampfstellung. Dir wird Dein arrogantes Lachen schon vergehen, dachte er aufgebracht.

Stundenlang kämpften die Beiden gegeneinander ohne nennenswerten Pausen. Trunks kämpfte verbissen, doch sein Vater behielt immer die Überhand. Immer wieder machte Trunks kleine Fehler, die Vegeta niemals entgingen und welche er unerbittlich ausnützte. Irgendwann lag Trunks zerschunden und zerschlagen am Boden und konnte sich nicht mehr erheben. Sein Ki war extrem zusammen geschrumpft. Trunks glaubte jeden einzelnen Schlag, jeden einzelnen Muskel und jeden einzelnen Knochen zu spüren; nur schon das Liegen bereitete ihm starke Schmerzen. Er stöhnte und versuchte vergeblich sich wieder zu erheben.

Vegeta stand breitbeinig über ihm und blickte mit einem kalten und verächtlichen Blick auf seinen geschlagenen Gegner herab. Er schnaubte und spottete dann:

»Und Du willst Saiyajin-Blut in Deinen Adern haben? Du behauptest mein Sohn zu sein? Das ich nicht lache!« Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich von Trunks ab und schritt zurück zum Wohnbereich. Trunks lag wütend und hilflos auf dem Boden. Dieser arrogante Arsch! dachte er zornig und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er stöhnte und keuchte, doch er hatte einfach zu wenig Kraft. Erschöpft blieb Trunks liegen und schloss müde die Augen. Einige Augenblicke später fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.****

Teil 2

Trunks wurde von einem derben Fusstritt geweckt. Stöhnend drehte er sich im Halbschlaf zur Seite. Seine verspannten Muskeln wollten ihm kaum gehorchen. Er konnte sich eben noch einen Schrei verkneifen, als er versehentlich seine gebrochenen Rippen belastete. Er atmete schwer, aber er versuchte aufzustehen.

»Aufstehen! Das Training geht weiter!« rief Vegeta und versetzte Trunks einen Fusstritt in die Rippen, gerade als dieser sich so halb aufgerichtet hatte. Trunks schrie gequält auf und stürzte wieder zu Boden. Von unten starrte er seinen Vater mit einem wilden Ausdruck in den Augen an.

»Hör' auf!« keuchte er, »so kann ich nicht kämpfen!«

»Ach, Du kannst nicht?« sagte Vegeta mit einem gespielt unschuldigen Blick, »Aber ich kann sehr wohl kämpfen. Und wenn Du noch eine Weile weiterleben willst, dann stehst Du jetzt auf und verteidigst Dich, mein "Sohn"!« Vegeta lächelte kalt und transformierte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin.

»Nun? Ich warte!«

Er ging in Kampfposition und richtete seine offene Handfläche gegen Trunks. Trunks konnte spüren, wie Vegeta Energie sammelte und sie in der Handfläche zu konzentrieren begann. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und versuchte ein weiteres Mal sich zu erheben, doch er konnte sich nur mit gesenktem Kopf und gekrümmten Körper auf seine Knie quälen und sich mit den Händen am Boden aufstützen. Hass blitzte in seinen Augen als er zu Vegeta aufblickte, welcher sich direkt vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und seine Handfläche nur wenige Zentimeter vor Trunks' Gesicht hielt.

»Steh' auf!« zischte Vegeta. »Beweise mir, dass Du mein Sohn bist!«

Trunks fletschte seine zusammengebissenen Zähne und nahm seine ganze wenige verbliebene Kraft zusammen. Er hatte starke Schmerzen, doch er richtete sich auf und ging in Kampfstellung. Unsicher stand er da und wappnete sich gegen Vegetas Angriff. Er blickte direkt in Vegetas schwarze Augen und versuchte in ihnen zu lesen, doch er sah nur Kälte und Grausamkeit. Vegeta schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und lächelte sardonisch. Dann feuerte er die gesammelte Energie in der Handfläche auf Trunks ab.

Die lodernde Energie wogte über Trunks, zügelte an seiner Kleidung, verbreitete eine schreckliche Hitze, die seine Haare ansengte, sie riss ihn mit sich und schleuderte ihn hart zu Boden. Hilflos schlitterte er über den glatten Grund und wurde von Vegetas Energie immer stärker zu Boden gepresst. Schliesslich blieb er liegen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Vegeta wendete sich verächtlich ab und schritt zum Wohnteil zurück. Plötzlich blieb er alarmiert stehen und drehte sich wieder zu Trunks um. Er sah, dass Trunks sich auf einen Ellbogen gestützt hatte und versuchte, die freie Handfläche gegen ihn zu richten. Doch da verliessen ihn seine Kräfte endgültig und er sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Vegeta drehte sich ganz zu Trunks um und sah nachdenklich auf ihn herab. Mit einem Fuss drehte er Trunks auf den Rücken und musterte ihn zum ersten Mal genauer. Er betrachtete das in Bewusstlosigkeit entspannte Gesicht, das von Schrammen und Abschürfungen verunziert wurde. Das linke Auge schwoll schon zu und die aufgeplatzte Unterlippe blutete stark. Er konnte nichts von sich selbst in diesem Gesicht entdecken. Doch die glatten, violetten Haare, die an der Stirn mit Blut verklebt waren, die Form der geschlossenen Augen - die er nachts, wenn Bulma schlief, so oft betrachtet hatte - und die fein geschnittene Nase erinnerten ihn tatsächlich an Bulma.

Es ist also wirklich war, dachte Vegeta, das ist mein Sohn. Auf einmal zuckte seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und er ging auf ein Knie nieder und fühlte nach Trunks' Puls, denn er konnte sein Ki nicht mehr spüren. Der Puls war sehr schwach, aber noch vorhanden. Trunks lag im Sterben.

Vegeta seufzte und traf schliesslich eine Entscheidung. Vielleicht bin ich doch etwas zu weit gegangen, dachte er. Entschlossen griff er nach Trunks und hievte ihn sich über die Schulter. Mühelos trug er ihn zum Wohnteil und beförderte ihn nicht gerade behutsam auf eines der Betten. Trunks fiel leblos auf die Matratze. Vegeta ging indessen in die Küche und begann zu suchen. Vom Trainingsraum eines Gottes kann man ja wohl erwarten, dass es mit allem ausgestattet ist, dachte er und wühlte in einem Schrank. Plötzlich fiel ihm der kleine tönerne Krug hoch im Regal ins Auge. Sofort schoss er auf das Regal zu und hoch über dem Boden schwebend griff er mühelos nach dem Krug. Er hob den Deckel und sah in das Gefäss hinein. Na also, dachte er. Zufrieden mit seinem Fund schwebte wieder zu Boden. Er griff in den Krug und brachte eine magische Bohne zum Vorschein. Er stellte den Krug in einen der Schränke und schritt zum Bett, in welchem Trunks schlaff und mit bleichem Gesicht lag. Noch einmal sah er ihn genau an und suchte nach Ähnlichkeiten. Schliesslich zuckte er mit den Schultern und verabreichte Trunks die Bohne mit den regenerierenden Eigenschaften.

Trunks schluckte nur mühsam und lange zeigte die Bohne keine Wirkung auf ihn, doch dann schoss plötzlich die Intensität von Trunks' Ki an und er öffnete die Augen. Er blickte zuerst in die Luft und drehte dann seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in welcher er Vegetas Energie spüren konnte. Vegeta stand mit gekreuzten Armen an einen der Pfeiler gelehnt, der den grossen Bogen des Durchganges stützte und ignorierte Trunks' Anwesenheit. Trunks richtete sich langsam und vorsichtig auf, und als er keine Schmerzen spürte, erhob er sich vom Bett und starrte zu seinem Vater. Er hatte geschossen, dachte er entsetzt. Er hatte tatsächlich auf mich geschossen! Er hätte mich wirklich getötet! Wegen ihm wären beinahe mein jüngeres Ich und meine Mutter getötet worden. Wie konnte Mutter etwas in ihm sehen? Wie kommt es, dass mein Vater so ein Monster ist? Wut brodelte in Trunks wieder auf und er machte einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und ging mit schweren Schritten auf Vegeta zu.

»Willst Du etwa schon wieder kämpfen?« fragte Vegeta spöttisch, ohne sich zu Trunks umzudrehen. »Welcher Baka hat Dir eigentlich das Kämpfen beigebracht?«

Das war zuviel! Der Kerl zog Son Gohan's Andenken in den Schmutz! Mit einem gellenden Schrei transformierte sich Trunks in einen Super-Saiyajin und ging auf Vegeta los.****

Teil 3

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung wich Vegeta dem wütenden Angriff seines Sohnes aus und versetzte ihm mit der Handkante einen - für Vegetas Verhältnisse - leichten Schlag in den Nacken. Trunks stolperte an Vegeta vorbei, fand aber gleich seine Balance wieder und drehte sich zu ihm um.

»Wenn Du wütend bist, wirst Du niemanden besiegen, Idiot. Wut ist zwar der Schlüssel für unsere Verwandlung, aber ansonsten ist sie für einen Krieger nur behindernd.« sagte Vegeta spöttisch. Nie würde es ihm leid tun, dass er beinahe seinen Sohn getötet hätte, aber inzwischen wusste er, dass er es hinterher bedauert hätte. Er ist stark und hat Durchhaltevermögen, dachte Vegeta. Das sind gute Eigenschaften.

»Du widerst mich an! Deine ganze Art widert mich an! Ich werde mich nicht von Dir belehren lassen! Hast Du verstanden? Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich mich so gefreut hatte, Dich endlich kennenzulernen! Du bist wirklich das Letzte!« Trunks schrie seinen ganzen Frust und seine Wut heraus und machte wieder einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu.

»Ich weiss nicht, was Dir über mich erzählt worden ist, aber offensichtlich waren Deine Informationen über mich falsch. Warum beschwerst Du Dich nicht bei Deiner Quelle, anstatt mich mit Deinem Gejammer zu belästigen?« meinte Vegeta unberührt.

Als Trunks diese Antwort hörte, wurde er plötzlich wieder ruhig. Seine Wut war wie weggeblasen und er entspannte sich. Langsam verstehe ich, was Mutter mir damals erzählt hat, dachte er. Und warum sie mich vor ihm gewarnt hat. Traurig und resigniert sah er Vegeta an.

»Nein, meine Informationen über Dich waren korrekt. Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich mir nichts mehr gewünscht, als meinen Vater kennenzulernen. Ich selbst hatte meine Erwartungen an Dich viel zu hoch gesteckt. Es war mein eigener Fehler.« sagte Trunks mit leiser, fast sanfter Stimme.

»Nun, da dieses Missverständnis geklärt wäre, könnten wir wohl ernsthaft mit unserem Training beginnen. Wir wollen unseren Gegner doch nicht warten lassen?« sagte Vegeta und lächelte kalt.

Trunks antwortete nicht, sondern musterte einmal mehr seinen Vater. Er ist genauso, wie Mutter ihn beschrieben hat, dachte er enttäuscht. Da bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihn so zu akzeptieren. Schliesslich muss ich noch ein Jahr hier drin mit ihm verbringen. Trunks seufzte. Aber ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass er so weit gehen könnte und mich fast umgebracht hätte. Mein eigener Vater! Ich muss mich vor ihm in Acht nehmen, so als wäre er ein wirklicher Feind.

»Na schön. Fangen wir an.« stimmte Trunks zu und ging ebenfalls in Kampfposition. Vielleicht ist er auch wirklich mein Feind, dachte er.

----------------

Ein Jahr war vergangen und der Tag der Konfrontation rückte immer näher. Vegeta und Trunks hatten unablässig trainiert und waren beide viel stärker geworden. Trotz der langen Zeit, die Vater und Sohn miteinander verbracht hatten, waren sie sich immer noch fremd. Vegeta schien nicht das geringste Interesse an ihm zu haben, was Trunks wiederum sehr kränkte. Doch er liess sich nichts anmerken und er zeigte seine Gefühle ebenso wenig wie sein Vater seine Emotionen zeigte.

Dieser Mann könnte ebenso gut ein Eisblock sein, dachte Trunks zum wiederholten mal und strich sich die lang gewachsenen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er lag in seinem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her. Morgen würden sie den Trainingsraum verlassen und Cell gegenübertreten. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, ein Eisblock empfände keine Freude am Kampf, dachte er. Und der Kampf scheint das Einzige zu sein, was für meinen Vater zählt - und sein Stolz. Trunks lächelte und gähnte. Ich kann ihn zwar immer noch nicht besonders gut leiden, aber zumindest verstehe ich ihn inzwischen. Er hat mir ja oft genug unter die Nase gerieben, was für eine hohe Abstammung er hat. Trunks wälzte sich wieder auf die andere Seite und legte sich sein Kopfkissen zurecht. Das Bett knarrte gut vernehmlich und Trunks hörte seinen Vater schnaufen.

»Verdammt! Trunks! Schlaf' endlich!« knurrte Vegeta verärgert. »Oder verzieh' Dich nach Draussen und lauf' ein paar Runden!«

»Ich glaube, das mache ich.« sagte Trunks und stand auf. Barfuss ging er nach Draussen und blickte sich um. Es wurde hier nie dunkel. Das war schon seltsam, aber er hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt. Vegeta hatte es natürlich nicht das Geringste ausgemacht. Trunks gähnte wieder und streckte sich, dann begann er zu laufen; zuerst gemächlich und dann in immer schnelleren Tempo bis er die Schallmauer durchbrach. Schweiss tropfte ihm von der Stirn und mit einem lauten Aufschrei verwandelte er sich ein einen Super-Saiyajin. Er rannte so schnell er konnte um das kleine Gebäude, in welchen er während eines Jahres gewohnt hatte. Mühelos durchbrach er ein zweites und drittes Mal die Schallmauer und rannte immer weiter. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Er lief und lief bis er nur noch keuchend nach Atem schnappen konnte und im die Luft in den Lungen brannte. Ein stechender Schmerz nagte an seiner Flanke, so dass er seine Hand auf die schmerzende Seite drücken musste und nur noch gebeugt weiter laufen konnte. Plötzlich versperrte Vegeta ihm den Weg und packte ihn, als er ihm auswich und vorbei laufen wollte.

»Baka! Was soll das? Du sollst ausgeruht sein, wenn wir diesen Ort hier verlassen und nicht halb tot vor Erschöpfung!« schrie ihn Vegeta wütend an. Trunks lange Haare wurden wieder violett als seine Kraft versiegte und seine Beine einfach nachgaben, so dass Vegeta ihn nun wirklich festhalten musste.

»Ich konnte nicht schlafen.« murmelte Trunks erschöpft und versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

»Ich hoffe, Du bist nun müde genug. Es bleiben Dir nur noch wenige Stunden zum Schlafen.« meinte Vegeta und schüttelte den Kopf verächtlich.

»Ich werde fit sein. Keine Bange. Wir haben doch noch genug von den magischen Bohnen, oder nicht?« murmelte Trunks und versuchte immer noch erfolglos auf den eigenen Beinen zu stehen und zurück zum Gebäude zu laufen. Vegeta seufzte und stützte Trunks schliesslich so, dass sie gemeinsam langsam zurück gehen konnten.

»Du bist wirklich stark geworden.« stellte Vegeta fest, als er Trunks auf sein Bett warf. Trunks sah seinen Vater zuerst überrascht an, dann versuchte er ein müdes Lächeln. Aber Vegeta erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, sondern schnauzte ihn nur an: »Schlaf' jetzt!« Das war wohl das einzige, was mit einem Lob vergleichbar war, das mein Vater bereit war zu sagen, dachte Trunks grinsend und schloss die Augen. Er schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Nachdenklich blickte Vegeta auf seinen Sohn. Trunks ist stärker geworden, als ich vermutet hätte, dachte er. Ob er eines Tages stärker wird als ich? Nun, es wäre nicht verwunderlich, schliesslich ist er mein Sohn, dachte er und lächelte.

»Schlaf' gut, mein Sohn.«


End file.
